


my heart is beating the same

by day7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;)), College AU, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Roommates, Top!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day7/pseuds/day7
Summary: Okay, yeah, maybe they haven't known each other as long as one might think reasonable to become friends with benefits, but Harry gives great head, and how could Louis not take advantage of that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> cut me some slack I lost the best copy two times :(((
> 
> but anyways not sure what this is but here ya go

Louis breathes out of his nose, hard and fast. He flicks flyaway hair out of his eyes and checks the clock again, but it seems as if no time has passed at all. He tries not to pout as he picks up his hardly-touched tea, now cold. Louis scowls. He wasn't all that thirsty, anyway, but he's moody and impatient and everything is just the _worst_ right now. 

 

Harry was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago and Louis has gone from impatient to straight-up anxious. If he doesn't get laid soon his penis might just fall of on its own will. Why had Harry agreed to be his fuck buddy if he didn't have intentions on actually fucking? 

Louis and Harry came to this agreement about a month ago and had only found time to fuck once. Even though they live together, their schedules are constantly clashing, and they often find that at the end of the day both of them are too tired to do much of anything. Louis will admit; he's completely useless after eleven o'clock unless he's been drinking. 

Which he might start to do if Harry doesn't get here in the next five minutes. 

How had all of this come upon him anyway? The way he and Harry had become acquainted was actually quite interesting; they had been roomed together the first day of Uni and became close friends soon after. Both found they were in similar situations; they'd recently came out of a long term relationship and weren't ready for a rebound one, but both wanted a quick and guaranteed way of getting off other than wanking. So... voila! Okay, yeah, maybe they hadn't known each other as long as one might think reasonable to become friends with benefits, but Harry gives  _great_ head, and how could Louis  _not_ take advantage of that? 

 

He's about to pop open a beer when the door clicks and Harry strolls in, dumping his keys and phone on the table and his pack on the floor. 

" _Finally_ ," Louis says, taking his feet, where they had been propped up, off the table. "Thought I'd wasted a sick day for nothing." 

"Sorry, sorry," Harry laughs as he makes his way towards Louis. "I told you, babe. Had some back to back courses today." 

"Don't care anymore." Louis says, sloppily throwing his arms around Harry's neck. "Just want you inside me." He surges forward for a kiss with such eagerness that their teeth clack together painfully for a second before the kissing becomes smooth and heated. With anyone else it would've been awkward, and Louis feels a nice closeness to Harry in that moment that he hadn't before. 

Harry snakes an arm around Louis, pressing a hand to the small of his back. "God, you're shameless," he says admiringly, between kisses. 

Louis doesn't bother to respond. Harry's finally in Louis' space again and it feels so, so, _so_  good. 


End file.
